The Dog Demon's Daughter
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: Kissa the daughter of a dog demon and a human mother wonders though the land looking for her her place in life. With her sword Tyfuamadri a gift her father gave her and her bow Demon's Rampage she fights any demon that crosses her path. you see she is a half-demon being born of a human mother and demon father. this fact makes her pray for full demons. Follow Kissa though life.
1. new friends or is that enemys?

This story takes place when demons where alive and some plagued the world with evil wail others one in reticular and well know the half demon named InuYasha and his group of friends fought against the evil demons. His group is made up of Kagome the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo a master of the bow and holder of the Shikon jewel. Miroku a monk who has a cursed wind tunnel in the palm of his hand, Songo a demon slayer who has a Twin tailed nekomata demon who is a small kitten but in battle changes to a huge cat with two long fangs her tails and paws are on fire, named Kirara who helps her fight and get around and Shippo a young fox demon who like tricking InuYasha.

A girl with long red hair and red dog ears wearing a orange kimono and had a bow, quiver of arrows on her back and a katana on her left hip, walked in the lush green forest, I wondered in the forest and came upon a old well. I stayed in the dense forest behind a bush watching my ears twitched picking up a low sound from the well and just then a girl come out. The girl I thought must be Kagome I remembered my dad telling me about a group of humans that my half-brother wondered around with.

I watched as Kagome looked at the bush I was behind. "I know someone's there I can see you red hair!" Kagome said with a sigh. I stood up and walked to her and rested my left arm on Tyfuamadri's hilt and looked her in the eyes. "Easy I don't want to fight, what are you? I can tell you a half demon but you don't look like the ones I met." Kagome said looking at my ears then Tyfuamadri then back to my face. I gave s grin my teeth sharper then a humans and my k9's slightly longer. "I am a half demon yes, But I am as strong as a real demon." I said and walked around her. "Your Kagome right? You travel with a half breed named InuYasha as well right?" I added.

Kagome looked shocked but nodded "Yes I am Kagome How do you know that? And how do you know InuYasha?" She asked me still shocked. "I have heard about you from my father, Can I meet InuYasha?" I asked. Kagome hesitated but gave a brief nod and walked to Kaede's village. There they where InuYasha, Shippo, Songo, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede. As soon as Kagome lead me to them I picked up on a scent that reminded me of my mother then I realized who the scent was coming from. "Kagome welcome back I take it your school work is done, Who is that?" InuYasha asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Names Kissa." I hissed at him my gold eyes narrowed. "Your scent is familiar have we met?" InuYasha asked walking closer to me. I stepped back and unsheathed Tyfuamadri holding it out it's tip almost touching his chest. InuYasha stepped back and drew his Tessaiga and pointing it at me and I laughed. "Yes we have I lived with you for two years!" I yelled. I then flicked my ears and ran at him and brought Tyfuamadri down cutting his arm slightly as he dodges to the side.

"I don't know what you mean but your scent reminds me of my mother! Who are you really!?" InuYasha asked holding Tessaiga in front of him protectively. "Oh now you pick up on mother's scent! Your half breed nose is week!" I growled and ran at him and swung Tyfuamadri catching him off guard and making him fall. I walked to stand on top of him my sword gently resting at his neck. "How does it feel to be killed by the daughter of Izayoi, me Kissa your own half-sister?" I asked with an evil grin on my face.

"Izayoi? You're my sister? Why attack me?" InuYasha asked his eyes clouded with confusion. "I am not your sister! I am the daughter of a famous Dog Demon and I just happen to have been born from your mother! I am better then you half breed!" I growled but then my ears flicked up and I stood lifting Tyfuamadri away from InuYasha's neck as I felt a evil miasma approaching us from the south and fast.

InuYasha stood and put his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off and walked away from him. "Wait sister, I want to talk to you." InuYasha said. I rounded on him and growled placing Tyfuamadri lightly against his chest over his heart. "Don't you EVER call me that again I will kill you half- breed!" I said and hissed. He moved back just as a black mist appeared in the sky before us. I sensed that when InuYasha and his group tensed that this was a bad guy I blinked and saw a man, a women, and a little girl. "Naraku, Kagura, Kanna! What do you want here?!" I heard InuYasha yell at them rising the tessaiga to point at them.

A evil laugh filled my ears and I looked up at them, sheathed Tyfuamadri and took hold of my bow I called Demon's Rampage and knocked an arrow aiming at the little girl who held a mirror. "Don't Kissa it will be reflected back at you, her mirror takes in attacks then reflects back at you!" Kagome worried me now by my side. "Not this one a demon's arrow cant be reflected!" I said and concentrated and my arrow started to glow with an eerie red miasma covering the arrow and the bow. I let my arrow fly after I was sure it was aimed at the girl.

My arrow flew at a good speed toward the girl and hit the mirror shattering it, the girl gasped and looked at me shocked. The man Naraku looked at the girl and grinned "You broke Kanna's mirror you are quit the half-breed." he said with a evil laugh. I growled and knocked another arrow "Don't call me a half-breed!" I screamed and let the arrow fly only to hit a barrier, just then a flash came and hit Naraku's barrier shattering it. " now try" came a rough yet calm voice filled with power. I turned to see someone that looked almost like InuYasha but taller older and I could scent he was a full fledge demon. I nodded and knocked another arrow but when I went to aim Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna where gone.

"Sesshomaru, now you're here? Why?" InuYasha asked looking at Sesshomaru. "Well I am here for our fathers sword that you should not have!" Sesshomaru said with a slight growl as he runs at InuYasha and attacks with his sword but InuYasha blocks it with tessaiga and was thrown away some. InuYasha stood his sword stuck in the ground before he could pull it out of the ground Sesshomaru ran at him and punched InuYasha in the face sending him flying and then crashing to the ground.

Kagome ran to InuYasha with his group and weirdly I ran and stood in front of Sesshomaru with my sword drawn to protect him the half brother I can hardly stand. "Do not come any closer!" I hissed then added "I will fight you!" Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and looked at me studding my appearance. "Yet another filthy half demon, your kind detest me." He said and turned his back to me and started walking away. I growled and ran and swung my sword and he moved like lighting to my right side but I was lucky and my sword still nicked his arm making him bleed.

Sesshomaru looked at his arm blinking then grabbed my neck his nails burning my neck. "You! You dare to cut me, a full demon the son of the great dog general! You should die for this!" He snarled his eyes narrowed looking wild and dangerous. I brought my right hand up clenching his arm that held my neck. My left held my sword tightly. "Hurt me as much as you want with your poison nails, I will not die, I maybe a half-demon but I am strong like a normal one!" I snarled and glared at him and to my surprise Sesshomaru let me go. "You may life for now, next time will be different." he warned.

A green imp appear at my side and hits me with his stick that had two heads on it. "You should feel proud Lord Sesshomaru does not help just anyone and he even let you live when you opposed him!" the green slimy imp said. I turned on the imp and knocked an arrow and pointed at him. "I think you should stop before you get an arrow though your skull imp!" I said narrowing my eyes. "Jaken enough!" Sesshomaru said glaring at the imp who gulped and nodded. "Yes my lord!" he said his voice scared and I laughed.

Jaken turned and looked at me and glared I aimed my bow at his neck and smiled giggling now. "Don't mess with me puny demon I can beat you with ease." I said. This clearly made him mad as he picked his staff up and slammed it down making the one of the heads mouths open and fire came out. I blinked as the flames from the staff headed towards me but shortly after the flame left the staff Sesshomaru moved in front of me facing me. My eyes narrowed again but this time not with hate bit with sadness and thankfulness.

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru snapped and the flames stopped. I growled loudly and walked around Sesshomaru to face Jaken when I was grabbed by the arm by Sesshomaru his outfit was burned in the back so much so that his skin was showing and even that had burn marks. "Leave him, leave us, we are going now, so calm down." Sesshomaru said and turned to face Jaken and walked toward him once at his side he hit Jaken over the head knocking him out and then they left. I stood there shocked about how nice he was to me considering I turned against him and tried to fight him and his dumb, slimy, sickness carrying, yes man.

"Truly this is an odd occurrence." said Miroku. "wadda mean Miroku" yelled InuYasha. "well think about it ever since Kagome got back we've been attacked by your sister, then by Naraku and his incarnations and now Sesshomaru shows up, I think it could be a bad omen" said Miroku. "he does have a point this is odd" said Sango


	2. Enter Koga the wolf demon

"You ready to head out guys?" InuYasha asked. "yeah we need to go and find the jewel shards." Kagome said and looked into a fair off forest. "I can scene two from over that way." She added. Miroku, Songo and Shippo nodded I grabbed InuYasha's arm. "I am coming as well." I said and glared at him.

"Fine but you have to keep up on your own." InuYasha said and then the group walked down the long dirt road that lead out of Kaede's Village and toward the forest. I ran after them into the forest and slowed to a walk once I was beside Kagome and InuYasha. As we walked deeper into the forest the wind changed hiding any scents coming from in front and the back.

"Koga! Please slow down" said one of the two wolf demons that followed Koga everywhere. "you morons why do i even let you travel with me when all you guys do is slow me down" said Koga. "that hurts" said the other. "well go back home then I'm going to kill Naraku before that mutt InuYasha does." said Koga. A breeze of wind blew by and Koga smelled a familiar scent. "hey its that mutts scent, I bet Kagome is with him better go beat him up" said Koga and ran off creating a tornado around him.

"oh please wait up" Kissa was walking through the forests, "damn that InuYasha leaving me behind like I'm chopped liver, when i get my hands on him" she cursed. "take that mutt" screamed Koga as he kicked Kissa in the back of the head. "ow damnit that's it somebody is dead!" she cursed. Kissa turned around and Koga was taken off guard at her beauty. "y-your not InuYasha" said Koga who started blushing. "me InuYasha, do I look like that mutt, now your really dead." Kissa shot an arrow at Koga who caught it nonchalantly and snapped it in two. "come to me my love" he walked to her with open arms. "huh what the hell is wrong with you, how are you able to catch my arrow."

Koga got Kissa in a over dramatic hug. "s-seriously you weirdo your starting piss me off!" Koga breathed in her smell. "Koga hey what are you doing?" screamed the two comic relief wolf demons. "w-who are they?" asked Kissa. "hmm never mind them, but I want you to bear my puppies" whispered Koga into Kissa's ears. "AS IF YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" Kissa punched Koga so hard he went tumbling back taking his cohorts with him and they crashed into a bunch of trees.

She blew on her fist and walked away "ugh dirty pervert as if I would whore myself off to a dirty wolf demon barbarian" growled Kissa. Koga laid there with his two companions tangled up on top of him. He had his chin in his hands as he watched dreamily as the steamed Kissa walked away. "She's perfect" He said with a sigh.


End file.
